Our Days
by Cutie Pie 9335
Summary: I don't think we could forget him because he was the one thing that held us all together. Yusuke Urameshi.


**Author's Note: Pretty self-explanatory. This is going to be a small collection of drabbles about how the Yu Yu cast relates to Yusuke.**

**Part I: Hiei**

The wind rustled through trees, making the leaves swish about my legs from my high perch that overlooked a small valley. This was one of the most secluded places Genkai had on her land and I used it to the fullest. The crescent moon cast soft shadows all around, drawing out everything into shades of blue and gray. Far below, a snaking river glinted silver back at me, and as my eyes trained upon it, I then saw him.

He was unmistakable, in the most annoying way. I could practically feel his spiritual energy even from my far distance, and even still more impressive, I could see that he was wearing his average white t-shirt and jeans. I watched him descend down the hillside opposite me until he finally stopped, still distant from the basin's floor but off of the ridge as he sat down.

Perhaps it was simply my curiosity, but something drew me closer to see what it was that Yusuke was doing. I was convinced that somehow he was training, meditating on his energy. Yes, that made sense. Using my lightning fast speed, I had made a large loop around the gulch, jumping from tree to tree until I landed directly behind him, crouching low in the branches and masking my power.

Yusuke stretched out his arms above his head before lacing his finger together and collapsing backwards in the grass in a leisurely pose. The lush grass rippled around him like a pond does when you throw a stone into it, causing small waves in the water.

"You can come out now, you know," he called out, to whom I imagined was me.

With ease, I dropped out my hiding place and onto the soft earth, waiting for the spirit detective to say something snappy like he usually did. Yusuke apparently liked to keep others waiting because he didn't immediately call me out – for that matter he didn't do anything. Like the lump he was, he just laid there, arms behind his head and eyes never moving from their set place up at the heavens.

"I don't understand why humans are so intrigued by insignificant and idiotic things, such as stars," I mumbled under my breath, knowing full well that he could still hear me. I tucked my hands away inside my robe as I persisted to drag a retort out of him.

"Why don't you come take a look, Hiei, maybe I can change your mind," he offered. I could hear the smile in Yusuke's voice and I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to challenge me, make me somehow mad about what he was saying and try to prove him wrong, and I'd be damned if it worked. I realized with a sinking feeling that Kurama was right about me – I never backed down.

I walked over to where he was and sat down beside him, glaring up at those infernal balls of light that floated above our heads and crossed my arms over my chest impassively. I would love to see him try and somehow show me why those things weren't utterly pointless.

"You can't see 'em all like that," Yusuke protested, yanking me down by the back part of my collar until he and I were adjacent, lying side by side.

"If I wasn't in such a good mood, detective, I'd have ripped your limb off," I hissed, casting him a sidelong sneer.

He returned my gaze with a look that made me want to look away but I was simply unable to. His eyes paralleled mine, with dark molten depths that shimmered back at me – a look that can only be truly described as though he was quite literally laughing through his eyes. It made me sick.

"Hiei," he murmured, "shut the hell up."

He returned his eyes back up towards the blackened sky that was dotted with flecks of white light, so I had no choice but to do the same. Had it been any other time, or any other person, they would have been dead. But perhaps I'd forget about his insolence just this one time.

"Don't those stars look like a bunny?" he asked softly, pointing his finger upward. I stared back at the winking stars blankly.

"I see no rabbit."

"Sure you do," Yusuke continued, unfazed. "You just have to look at it right. See, there's the tail, and there's the ears."

He pointed again with his finger, trying in vain to draw me an outline of the creature he supposedly could see. I mused that someone might have to inform Koenma that his protégé detective had lost his mind.

"No, I do not," I denied again. Yusuke sighed, letting his hand drop back down to rest on his chest.

"Okay then, Hiei, if you're so smart, what do you see?"

I almost began replied with 'nothing' but then I paused, stopping myself from answering. If Yusuke could see a picture in the stars, then maybe I could as well. I searched the sky, trying to see some hidden picture amongst it all. There was nothing. All I could see was a random pattern of stars that spanned over the night sky, and in which there was no rabbit or any sort of creature. How could Yusuke see something that I could not? Frustration wound its way into my throat as I now dared the heavens to forbid me from seeing the strange pictures, and as I began to just glare in a defeated rage, I saw it.

"I see a fox," I heard myself blurt out without thinking, which was quite a rarity for me. Yusuke smiled as he asked me where. It only took a moment for me to draw him the outline of where I could see its head and tail. The spirit detective pointed out another constellation that looked like an elephant. Contrary to me, I saw what humans called an airplane. Then Yusuke said he could see Kuwabara's face, but I told him that all I could see was an ass. We shared a laugh at the idiot's expense.

I felt something in that instant that I hadn't felt in a very long time – or perhaps ever for that matter. As I watched tears spring to Yusuke's eyes from laughing so hard about my comment, a sense of camaraderie bloomed in my chest. Kurama would tease me about how I had a soft spot for Yusuke and his friends but only until now did I realize that is was true. I had a friend in this odd and mouthy spirit detective.

"Hiei, you and me…we're pals, right?" It was like Yusuke had read my mind or maybe we were just that similar – I didn't know. Yusuke turned to look at me again but his time his eyes were serious, but buried deep I could read a trace amount of hoe lingering. Part of me wanted nothing more than to be cruel and say that he and I were the farthest from friends two people could be, but I didn't. I wanted just to take my sword and slit his throat or perhaps my own rather than admit that I valued his life.

"Yes," I mumbled, glancing back up at the sky. I felt as though someone had torn a hole in my chest, leaving it bare and open and horribly exposed, leaving it vulnerable. My hand instinctively fell onto my chest, fingers digging deeply into the fabric and skin.

"I knew it," Yusuke said calmly before adding, "Kuwabara owes me twenty bucks."

A smirk fell across my lips as I said, "Yusuke Urameshi, you are the strangest creature I have ever known."

* * *

_Review._

* * *

.


End file.
